


221B: Beta

by Nichellen



Series: Unrelated 221Bs [25]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1385107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichellen/pseuds/Nichellen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An inquisitive John and a secretive Sherlock</p>
            </blockquote>





	221B: Beta

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Reluctantabandon who gave me a word for a 221B ages and ages ago: Beta!
> 
> Batik also had a go at being a beta -- thanks!
> 
> (I know -- two betas for a 221b?! The only defence I have is that it's the first thing I've written since August 2013...)

“So you’re just going to sit there all day in your pjs and dressing gown looking at that …” John waved Sherlock’s mug in his direction before he placed it on the coffee table, far enough from Sherlock that it wouldn’t get knocked if he decided to flounce.

“Stuff, John. Yes.”

“The way you did yesterday.” John tilted his head to look at Sherlock’s screen, frowning as Sherlock scrambled away, scooting to the other end of the sofa. John might have pursued the matter, but he had a mug of tea he wanted to drink in his hand and an arse he wanted to plonk into his own chair. 

“Yes.” 

“And the day before.”

“Yes.”

“And the --”

“Yes, John.”

John sighed and ... paused. He’d promised himself he would put limits on the amount he indulged Sherlock. Which meant, of course, that he had begun to feel self conscious about the way he followed Sherlock and Sherlock’s whims everywhere, but... still. Really, who was counting? “How long is this top secret ‘research’ going to last?” 

“I don’t yet know.” Sherlock jerked his laptop even farther from John.

“Really?”

“Too many unknown factors.” Sherlock’s agitation momentarily spilled over into nervous energy as he pulled his hands through his greasy hair. “I have to wait for an invite; this infuriating website is still in beta.”


End file.
